


“Happiness is a strange concept  for someone like me”

by FabulousMoose



Series: Caleb Widogast deserves to be loved [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose
Summary: Caleb Widogast isn’t used to any displays of affection, hasn’t been in a while. So when Jester and Fjord start being somehow more affectionate with him in front of the others, it’s strange.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Caleb Widogast deserves to be loved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	“Happiness is a strange concept  for someone like me”

Caleb Widogast isn’t used to any displays of affection, hasn't been in a while. So when Jester and Fjord start being somehow more affectionate with him in front of the others, it’s strange. A light touch in the shoulder, a gentle squeeze in the hand or a soft kiss on the cheek. The gestures make him tense and stiff at first but he relaxes after they both give him a reassuring smile. 

It’s a very unfamiliar feeling at first yet he soon realizes that he almost has been craving the touch of someone whose intention was not to hurt him…or make him hurt others. He learns soon that they keep him grounded and the touches make the thoughts in his head hurt a little less, it makes them less noisy.

He likes the closeness when Fjord sits beside him when they’re eating dinner. The nervousness he feels in his stomach when Fjord grins at him when their hands touch slightly. He likes when Jester walks up to him and suddenly hugs him tight for a few seconds. And then she starts talking about something that would make Caleb laugh. Like genuinely laugh. 

He never dares to reciprocate the gestures in public though, too afraid of who can be watching. Or maybe he’s just afraid that everything is in fact an illusion. 

But that doesn’t mean that Caleb never shows Fjord and Jester what they mean to him in the privacy of their room.

The three of them alone in a room it’s always an accelerating and exciting feeling. Like teenagers fooling around, they rush to take off their clothes. They laugh nervously at first, a little shy but then they kiss and the world disappears around them. 

Caleb pushes Fjord towards the bed and kisses him deep and hard like he’s starving, pressing himself against him and whispering things in _Zemnian_. Fjord groans, feeling the hardness of Calebs cock against his skin and he kisses the wizard harder. Jester pushes Fjord’s back so he can lay on the bed and Caleb strokes the length of Fjord’s cock before taking him whole in his mouth, making him groan again. Jester whispers in Fjord’s ears words full of love and compliments and Caleb sucks deeper until Fjord arches his hips up and then comes in Caleb’s mouth. Fjord kisses him softly, tasting himself on his lips before whispering to him a silent _I love you_ and Caleb can’t bring himself to say it say it out loud yet, but he kisses Fjord harder grabbing his hair.

Breathless, Caleb breaks the kiss and looks at Jester who’s watching them hungrily and intense, but also with adoration and love. He grabs her by the face gently and kisses her. She bites his lips, impatient and Caleb can’t help but chuckle. His little _Blueberry_ always impatient. He lays her on the bed, resting her back on the mattress. Fjord comes closer and starts kissing her neck.

Caleb bites her nipple and with his hand he pinches the other one. Jester moans in pleasure. He kisses her one more time and slowly begins to move down, leaving traces of kisses on her skin. She opens her legs welcoming. Jester moans when Caleb’s tongue licks her clit and slowly introduces two fingers inside her. He has to hold her legs when she tries to press him closer. The delicious sounds her mouth makes when Caleb fingers her faster and deeper and the way her body trembles around his fingers makes his mouth dry every time. But then Fjord, hard again, whispers something and then Jester wraps her lips around his cock and Fjord starts fucking her mouth. 

And it’s like someone steals the air from his lungs, because he’s lucky enough of being with these two beautiful people. _They’re with him. They love him._

Caleb fingers Jester deeper, making her moan loudly while having Fjord’s cock in her mouth, her legs squirming. She whimpers Caleb’s name while he fucks her with his fingers faster. And not long after that her whole body shakes as she reaches her orgasm in a beautiful cry.

The three of them lay together on the bed for hours. Naked bodies intertwined, lazy kisses given. They talk about nothing in particular and Caleb feels lighter, with less weight on his shoulders. And there’s still things he can’t say out loud because of the fear and guilt that is burned on his skin. But being surrounded by the two most important people in his life keep the dark thoughts at bay. 

And in those moments with Fjord and Jester: the laughs, the kisses, the smiles, he feels happy. 

And for now it is enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical error you may find. I was somehow inspired and decided to write this short fic.  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
